A Second Chance
by sapphire92
Summary: Mr. Darcy's thoughts and feelings as he dives in to the lake and encounters Elizabeth on the grounds of Pemberley. ONESHOT!


**A/N: This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written. Yay! I am so excited. I know that all authors say this, but please review, review, review! I am anxious for suggestions on how to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story. They all belong to Jane Austen. (Although, I most definitely would not mind owning Mr. Darcy.)**

**A Second Chance**

Darcy cantered his horse along the ridge that overlooked Pemberley. At the crest, he halted his horse, drinking in his surroundings.

_Home_, he thought. _Maybe here I can vanquish Elizabeth from my mind._ Another though came to him, though. _Elizabeth will haunt you even more at Pemberley, the place where you long for her to be._

In response to this thought, Darcy spurred his horse and rode towards the lake which Pemberley overlooked. Near the water's edge he paused. _A quick swim would be extremely refreshing,_ he thought. _And maybe it will clear my mind as well._ Darcy swung down from his horse and quickly stripped off his coat. He laid it on the grass, along with his riding crop, as he sat down at the lake's edge. Darcy unwound his sweaty cravat and peeled off his waistcoat, placing these articles neatly next to his outer coat. He yanked off his boots and took three steps to the edge of the lake.

He stared at the somewhat murky surface of the lake and took a deep breath. Without further ado, he dove. Darcy swam several lengths underwater before resurfacing. He swam to the other side of the lake and then back to where his clothing was located.

Darcy knew it was not proper, his short swim. _Hang propriety,_ he thought, as he put his boots back on and gathered up his other articles. _I'm tired, hot, and sweaty. I deserve some relief. Thankfully there will be no one about when I arrive._

Darcy picked up the reins of his horse's bridle and began to walk towards Pemberley. Suddenly a hostler appeared over a small hill. Darcy was more than willing to hand over the reins of his horse.

The man walked Darcy's horse for several strides before asking "Would you not like to ride him, sir?"

"No, no, no. Take him back to the stable," Darcy replied. _I love my horses, _he thought,_ but sometimes enough is enough, especially after I have been riding all day. _He walked through the small grove of trees that separated Pemberley's immediate grounds from the rest of the estate. Nearing the edge of the grove, Darcy saw a fashionably dressed couple walking in the distance. _Probably some tourists come to see the grounds. Hopefully I can make it back to the house without being seen._

As he emerged from the trees, Darcy looked up once more. He nearly gasped aloud. There, before his very eyes was Elizabeth. _His_ Elizabeth. _Good God, man. This is bad. Now you are starting to hallucinate._

"Mr. Darcy!" The vision exclaimed. She sounded shocked and, to Darcy's ears, a little bit unhappy. This tone of voice brought Darcy out of his stupor upon first seeing Elizabeth. In his daydreams, Elizabeth was always happy to see him.

"Miss Bennet, I…" Darcy stuttered. He was suddenly acutely aware of his wet appearance. _Curse it all. Why did I pick today to break society's rules?_

"I did not expect to see you, sir," she said, casting here eyes away from Darcy's face. "We understood the family were from home or we never would have…" Elizabeth's discomfort was practically palpable.

"I returned a day early," Darcy said, in an attempt to alleviate her distress. _Think man. Say something,_ Darcy mentally berated himself. "Excuse me, your parents are in good health?"

"Uh, yes, they are very well. I thank you, sir," said Elizabeth.

"I'm glad to hear it." _Say something else. _Darcy cast his mind around for the pleasantries he rarely paid much attention to. "How long have you been in this part of the country?"

"But two days, sir," she said.

"Where are you staying?" Darcy was content just to look at Elizabeth's beautiful face. He could not be troubled by coming up with intricate conversation. At the same time, he didn't want to seem proud in Elizabeth's eyes, so he tried to make some sort of dialogue on his part.

"At the Inn at Lambton," she responded.

"Oh, yes, of course." _Use your head. Where else would she stay in this area? You are like a feckless school boy in the presence of the lady you love. _Darcy wanted to keep the conversation going though, for all that he sounded witless. "Well, I'm just arrived myself." When she didn't respond, he asked, "And your parents are in good health? And all your sisters?" _You ass! You already said that._

Elizabeth let out a small laugh, and Darcy reveled in the way her eyes shone with the laughter, even if it was at him. He would be happy to let Elizabeth laugh at him as much as she waned if he could only be in her company once more. "Yes, they are all in excellent health, sir." Her gaze came back to rest on Darcy and her cheeks reddened slightly as she took in his appearance.

Suddenly Darcy became acutely aware of his state of undress once more. "Excuse me," he muttered. He bowed and left Elizabeth's presence. _How stupid can you be? You couldn't even carry on a decent conversation with Elizabeth. _

Another voice argued,_ But I did not expect to see her._

_That doesn't matter now. Now you need to get changed, and quickly!_

Behind him, Darcy heard one of Elizabeth's companions say, "The man himself I presume."

The other responded, "Just as handsome as in his portrait. Though a little less formally attired."

_Good God, what must they think of me? _Darcy bit back a groan and strode more determinedly towards the house. He had wet clothes to get out of and Elizabeth waiting for him. He had been granted a second chance to prove himself to her, and he certainly was going to make the best of it.


End file.
